Rainbow
by Daidouji-Hiiragizawa
Summary: She has lived her life for the past 4 months in tears. There was only one person there to make her happy through all of it but she wasn't able to realize it until one rainy day. ExT. One-shot. Please RnR.


**Disclaimer: The CCS characters and song "Rainbow" by South Border were used without permission. I am not making anything out of this. Any similarities to other fics are completely unintentional.**

She just sat there drenched from the falling rain, crying her heart out, wanting all of the pain to disappear with the tears that are endlessly falling from her flushed porcelain cheeks. Her soft hands pushed away her long wet raven hair from her swollen amethyst eyes. She supported her heavy and dizzy head with right hand and her left hand clenched her black designer gown. 

She just sat there on one of the swings of her childhood play place, thinking back her painful and sad life for the past 4 months. She lifted her head and stared at nothing at all but her eyes expressed a thousand emotions that were swarming all over her as she reminisced her experiences. 

*Flashback* 

_The sole heiress of Daidouji Toys Co. sat by the side of the hospital bed, grasping the hands of her lifeless beloved mother, Sonomi Daidouji.Her sad swollen eyes looked at her pale and bald mother, who had just died from blood cancer or more commonly known as leukemia. She looked at the cross above the head of her mother and prayed for her soul to find peace and happiness with the Lord. She knows that her mother would have wanted to die because of the excruciating pain she experiences from the chemotherapy sessions she's had for 2 months. She cannot stand to see her mother in so much pain because it pains her more to see her only parent suffering._

_She cried endlessly from the loss of her one and only parent left whenever she is alone but she made a strong in front of everyone. She told them that she's okay and she could handle herself. Her time as a 23 year old teenager was divided as a normal college student and as a president of an international toy company. Her classmates also marvel at her angelic voice and beauty. She stands at 5 feet and 8 inches and has a slim and sexy pale body that could certainly pass as Miss Universe. Her long soft raven hair gracefully cascades down to her waist. She also has brains to conquer it all. She's part of the debating team of her school and is on the top 5 of her batch. Aside from this, she's also part of her school choir and is the star singer of the chorus. Her angelic voice has gained the hearts of many judges and competitions and is still continuing her way up to stardom._

_But faith and destiny were too cruel to her and didn't want her to be happy even if a lot of people wants to be in her place. She also suffered from the loss of the last person she gave her heart to. Sakura-chan was slowly but surely inched her way away from her and made her way to the only person she saw, Li Syaoran._

_She simply couldn't take it that the last person she loves is going to be gone from her. But as always, she still wore that beautiful yet fake smile on her face. She didn't want to make Sakura worried about her foolish love for her best friend. But inside, she longed to tell the love of her life how she felt about her. Her fragile and injured heart had shattered once more. But that didn't end her affliction in life._

_She had always thought she would be able to get back the heart of her loved one but she was wrong._

_**Dead wrong.**_

_She was resting from her practice for her upcoming competition the next day with Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol at an ice cream place. As usual, she looked at Syaoran with envy as Sakura held to him and looked at him as if she and Eriol didn't exist. Eriol was talking to her about their class in calculus and she just pretended not to notice Sakura and Syaoran with their extreme public display of affection._

_As she was talking about how hard their English classes were, her worst nightmares came true. Syaoran stood up and knelt in front of Sakura with his eyes twinkling with happiness and anxiousness and his hands held hers tightly. Sakura just sat there dumbfounded as he proposed marriage to the love of **her** life. There was a minute of intense silence that enveloped them and she could feel the nervousness and loss of hope that Syaoran was feeling._

_But that silence ended when Sakura cried and hugged him tightly and said that she would marry him anywhere in the universe as long as he's there. Eriol beamed at them and wished them all of the luck and happiness that the world could offer._

_But it took all of her strength and tested the flexibility of her jaw not to stand up and unleash all of her anger and hatred to Syaoran and to smile at them. Her still injured heart had shattered for the third time in 4 months. She has not yet fully recovered from the loss of her mother and yet she's suffering once more. She lost the last person she loves. She just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole right then and there._

*End of Flashback* 

And now, Tomoyo Daidouji is crying once more. She wasn't able to take it when the commentator announced that she is not the winner. For the first time in her life, she lost in a singing competition. 

She knows that she should be humble and accept defeat like the other contestants but it just added up to the pain inside her heart. She left the stage and ran away not caring about the shouts of her friends. She ran on the road not caring about the rain that destroyed her once beautiful dress that is now wet and covered in mud. She cried endlessly not caring about the people looking at her with pity on their eyes that how such a beautiful angel would be crying all alone. She didn't care about the world that she wasn't able to notice the presence of a tall and handsome man in a suit standing in front of her, also drenched from the falling rain. 

He just sat there with her, the love of his life, looking at nothing at all waiting for her to calm down a bit. He didn't care about his expensive suit that was now ruined thanks to the rain. He leaned forward, resting his muscular arms on his legs. His wet midnight blue hair fell to his sapphire eyes, giving him a boyish cute look that made the women around town swoon. 

He just sat there feeling her pain and sadness, the same pain that she experienced for 4 months. He looked at her also staring at nothing at all but her beautiful amethyst eyes expressed a lot of emotions. His heart pained to see her suffering. He took a deep breath and started singing in falsetto. 

_Fallin out fallin in_

_Nothing's sure in this world no no_

_Breaking down breaking in_

_Never knowing what lies ahead_

_We can really never tell it all no no_

Tomoyo was startled by the voice that was singing. She looked to her left and saw a familiar looking man in a suit singing in falsetto. She stared at him and allowed herself to go into the meaning of the song. 

_Say goodbye say hello_

_To a lover or friend_

_Sometimes we never could understand_

_Why some things begin with just love_

_We can never have it all_

_No no no ohh_

Eriol noticed that she was staring at him and he looked at her and continued singing. 

_But oh, can't you see_

_That no matter what happens_

_Life goes on and on_

_And so baby just smile_

_Coz I'm always around you_

_And I'll make you see_

_How beautiful life is for you and me_

_Take a little time baby_

_See the butterflies colors_

_Listen to the birds that were sent to sing for me and you_

_Can you feel me_

_This is such a wonderful place to be_

_Even if there is pain now_

_Everything will be alright_

_For as long as the world still turns_

_There will be night and day_

_Can you hear me_

_There's a rainbow always after the rain_

Eriol paused and stared back at Tomoyo. She was listening to him carefully and urged him to go on. 

_Hittin high, hittin low_

_Win or lose you should go_

_Yeah yeah_

_Getting warm, getting cold_

_Weather can be so good or bad_

_But baby this is life now don't get mad_

_No no no_

_Coz ohhh_

_Can't you see_

_That no matter what happens_

_Life goes on and on_

_And so baby please smile_

_Coz I'm always around you_

_And I'll make you see_

_How beautiful life is for you and me_

Tomoyo smiled a real smile for the first time in 4 months. She thought back that Eriol was really there for her. He was there to comfort her when she found out that her mother has leukemia. He was there by her side when her mother died and always made sure that she would be able to get some sleep. 

_Take a little time baby_

_See the butterflies colors_

_Listen to the birds that were sent to sing for me and you_

_Can you feel me_

_This is such a wonderful place to be_

Eriol stood up from the swing and walked to Tomoyo. He smiled and offered his hand. At first, she was hesitant but she took it anyway. He led her to a bench nearby and there, he continued on. He sang with all of his heart and looked straight into her eyes. 

_Even if there is pain now_

_Everything will be alright_

_For as long as the world still turns_

_There will be night and day_

_Can you hear me_

_There's a rainbow always after the rain_

As she was thinking back at the past 4 months, she realized that she was happy whenever Eriol is with her. Yes, she knows that he comforts her but there is still something warm and nice that goes to her heart whenever they are together. She just pushed the thought at the back of her head and paid attention to his song. 

_Life's full of challenges_

_Not all the time we get what we want_

_But don't despair my dear_

_You'll take each trial_

_And you'll make it through the storm_

_Coz you're strong_

_My faith in you is clear_

The rain finally stopped. After falling endlessly for hours it finally stopped and the blu sky was returning. Eriol smiled at this and placed his hand on Tomoyo's cheek. 

_So I'll say once again_

_This world's beautiful_

_Let us celebrate life that is so beautiful_

_So beautiful..._

The two of them stood up and walked out of the shade of the wet trees. Eriol held her close and she placed her hand around his waist. It was when she realized that she was falling for him. She was falling for her childhood friend Eriol Hiiragizawa. All those times that she felt safe in his arms as she cried her heart out to him. The new realization dawned to her and it made her feel better. 

_Take a little time baby_

_See the butterflies colors_

_Listen to the birds that were sent to sing for me and you_

_Can you feel me_

_This is such a wonderful place to be_

Eriol held both of her shoulders and made her face him. Her eyes may be swollen but they expressed love and contentment. He smiled when he saw her genuine smile. It made him feel so good that his love is now happy in his arms. He sang his heart out straight into her eyes. His sincere sapphire blue eyes never left her genuine amethyst ones. 

_Even if there is pain now_

_Everything will be alright_

_For as long as the world still turns_

_There will be night and day_

_Can you hear me_

_There's a rainbow always after the rain_

Eriol hugged her and she hugged him back. They stayed like this and the two of them noticed the rainbow on the sky. They broke apart but they still held each other close. 

_'Yes my dear Eriol... You are my rainbow...'_

The rain may have fallen for hours but they were thankful that it did because it made them realize somethings that made them the happiest people on the world. 

**¤owaru¤**


End file.
